


Sunbeams

by neighborhoodwitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Help, I can’t tag, M/M, This is pure fluff, its good I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: Yamaguchi has always known exactly what he wants, he’s just never been able to have it before. Maybe now he will get that chance
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship so much and i will die for them

Yamaguchi woke up to the sun flooding his room from the wrong angle and in a bed that wasn't his. He had barely opened his eyes before snapping them shut and groaning. Again? They did this again? He reached across the bed, a little saddened by the cold sheets he found. It's not that he wanted to wake up next to his naked friend, but waking up beside someone might be nice. Not that he would know.

He scrubbed at his face trying to rid himself of all traces of sleep. He needed a shower, and to brush his teeth, probably a big breakfast too. He also needed to figure out if he was alone in the apartment or not. He hoped so, he hated facing the other man after this happened. He sat up in the bed, feeling an all too familiar ache settled in his bones. There was a glass of water on the bedside table which he drank greedily.

As he was mentally preparing himself for the situation that awaited him the door creaked open. He looked up and was blinded by the bright smile on Terushima's face. Something in his chest fluttered. Fuck.

"Oh good, you're awake." The door opened the rest of the way and Yamaguchi had to drag his eyes away from the bruises that had bloomed along the other man's neck and chest. Fuck.

He drank more water to give him time to put his thoughts in order. He had slept with Teru again last night after saying it wouldn't happen again. Teru was standing in front of him with breakfast looking like he was sculpted by the gods. Yamaguchi kinda wanted to kiss him again. Somewhere on the floor his phone buzzed. It was probably Tsukki checking on him. Oh god, Tsukki. "Uh yeah, I just woke up." He almost scrambled across the floor to get to his phone, meaning he missed the way Teru's face fell.

By the time he looked back, the bright smile was back. "Good. That means I didn't keep you waiting for too long." Yamaguchi settled back on the bed leaving plenty of space between them. 

He looked down and studied the tray between them. He looked up at Terushima with an eyebrow raised, there was a light pink on the other man's cheeks, but he could tell if it was from embarrassment or the hot coffee he held. “You brought me breakfast in bed?”

Teru shrugged. “Well you were being such a princess last night thought I should treat you as such.” Damn, now it was his turn to blushing. Wrinkling his nose, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. “So, is it your beanpole calling you?”

“Don’t call him that.” He snapped as a reflex to Teru’s nickname for Tsukki, but there was no real heat. He knew they weren’t fond of each other, they could barely tolerate each other's presence, but they did it for him. “And no, it was Hinata sending more pictures.”

Teru muttered something into his coffee. “You mean to tell me we were out all night and skinny isn't freaking out that I killed you?” He gave him a sharp look at the nickname, maybe to tolerate each other was pushing it.

Tsukki hated Teru, he thought he was too loud and too reckless. Not that he wasn’t those things, but it was never bad. Teru on the other hand thought Tsukki was an overprotective wet blanket who didn't know how to have fun. And as much as Yamaguchi protested that fact, Tsukki refused to even crack a smile in Teru’s presence. Like he was trying to prove that Teru wasn’t as funny as he thought he was. And Teru thought he was hilarious, it was pretty endearing, at least that's what Yamaguchi said.

He sighed and opened up to him and Tsukki’s last conversation.

_ Me: i'm going out drinking w teru tonight _

_ Me: we still on for tmrw _

_ Tsukki<3: actually i meant to talk to you about that _

_ Tsukki<3: I'm taking the train to tokyo tonight to see kuroo. He had a bad week _

_ Me: oh, ok, have fun _

Tsukki hadn’t even responded to the last message, it just had a small read sitting under it. “He’s in Tokyo with Kuroo right now, he's probably busy.”

“He's in Tokyo with Kuroo right now? Hmm okay.” Teru took another sip of his coffee and Yamaguchi looked way. Teru knew how he felt about Tsukki, and had no problems voicing his opinion about it. That was how this whole mess started anyways, they were a little drunk and a little sad so falling into bed together seemed like a good idea. They said it was a one time thing, but they barely last two weeks before it was happening again.

He looked down at the breakfast again. " I already know what you think about him. And I know its stupid for me to want him to like me back." How do they always end up like this? In bed, talking about his unrequited feelings for his best friend with the marks they left behind still blooming across their skin.

"Yeah, I think you could do way better than him. And that your pining is stupid." Teru never tried to hide his opinions like Tsukki did. He said what he thought and did what he wanted, consequences be damned. Yamaguchi wished he had even an ounce of his confidence. Maybe he wouldn't be stuck pining for two opposites.

He poked at the food in front of him. "Not all of us have people throwing themselves at our feet. Nobody is fighting for the chance to take me out."

"I am." The words were said so casually he almost missed them. What did he mean by that? "I'm going to go shower, you can go after." Somebody who didn't know him so well would take it as just another moment of his charm, fortunately, Yamaguchi knew him well. He could see the blush spreading up his friend's neck as he darted out of the room.

What the fuck just happened? Terushima just said he was fighting to take him, Tadashi, on a date. Tattooed, tongue piercing Terushima who has had people thirsting over him since highschool. Did that Terushima just ask him out? Or was he just joking? He was probably just joking, Yamaguchi was pretty sure he had managed to keep his feelings for the man quiet. Letting himself be too distracted by Tsukki to think about it too much and expose himself. Had he let himself be totally blinded to Teru’s feelings by that? Were there feelings involved at all?

He was broken out of his thoughts by loud music blasting from the bathroom. A moment later the shower was turned on. Yamaguchi felt a soft smile spread across his face. Here, in Teru’s bed, with the breakfast that had been made for him while listening to loud singing, he felt calm. He felt okay. It was nice, this domestic bliss that had half built together. 

That's when he decided, there was no point pining over Tsukki any longer. His best friend was clearly into Kuroo and if Yamaguchi was going to have a chance with him it would have happened long ago. Sure those feelings weren’t going to go away immediately, but maybe if he had someone else. Someone who could be better. Accepting and moving on wouldn't be so hard.

Maybe Teru was joking, and Yamaguchi would look like an idiot who could never show his face again, but being here in the other man's space gave him a little bit of that confidence. They would talk and they would figure this out. This moment of domesticity was too intoxicating to leave behind.

By the time Teru was out of the shower, Yamaguchi had put their dishes in the sink and found some clothes. He was waiting in the bed, aimlessly scrolling so he wouldn't talk himself out of this. They looked at each other from across the room while sunlight filtered between them.

"Can we talk?" He spoke up first, cursing the hesitation in his voice.

"We are talking." Teru answered. Just like that, the suffocating tension disappeared as if banished by the spring air.

He huffed out a laugh. "Just come sit down." Teru sat, and suddenly the tension was back. It sang from where Yamaguchi tucked his feet under Teru's thigh and the way his eyes trailed across the man's bare chest. No point trying to hide it. The words were so much harder to say out loud than they were in his head. "What-what did you mean? When you said you were fighting to take me on a date."

Teru bit his lip, which was a lot more distracting than it should be, and waited a while before answering. Like he was carefully picking the right words. "You said nobody wanted to take you out," he answered slowly, "but I do."

Yamaguchi felt his breath catch in his throat. Wow. He was right. Something about the moment was so ridiculously perfect. The sunlight that made Teru glow in his strangely soft spoken mood. He felt a laugh bubble up from his chest, carefree and happy. “I would like that. I would really really like that.”

The smile on Teru’s face was worth everything. “Really? Like on a date?”

He laughed again. “Yes on a date. We can go today, we can go tomorrow, whenever you want. As long as it's you taking me out.”

They leaned their foreheads together, both smiling like children. “I’m yours for the rest of the day. And a lot longer.”

Yamaguchi, honest to god, giggled as his hand rose to cup the sculpted jaw. “Just let me shower. Maybe we can go to the park.”

“I would like that. We can go to the park.” Yamaguchi pressed a soft kiss to his lips and stood. Basking in the dopely smile on his friend-no, boyfriend's face. For the rest of the day their smiles never faded, never dulled, not when they were walking hand in hand for the world to see. This was what he wanted, how had it taken him so long to see it? That didn’t matter anymore, he had this now. Even if this meant watching Teru dance and sing loudly in the park just to embarrass him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! leave a kudos or comment if you liked it cause i need validation✨🥰


End file.
